DWMA New Students
by Candy Kill
Summary: Register here for DWMA. Welcoming new comers, come on in and register now. (Can register Occ's, information inside) (No flames,this is serious) Still accepting Occ's.
1. Application

Please register here:

Name:

Gender:

Meister or Weapon? (Choose only one!):

Age:

Hair style/ colour:

Eye colour:

Personality:

Background:

Likes:

Hates:

Ideal Meister or Weapon:

Relationship? With who?:

Outfit:

Other:

**Note: You can only make a Meister or Weapon. I will pair you guys up with another Oc weapon or Meister depends on which you chose. Once I decide on a match I will send you a message about your partner. **


	2. ENEMIES

2nd Information:

You can now add your enemies.

Name:

Gender:

Age:

Witch, Kishen, or another human/Miester/weapon:

Hair Style/colour:

Background:

History (between you and your enemy):

Personality:

Likes:

Hates:

Outfit:

Other:

**Not to late to add your OC's**


	3. ENTERIES

New Students

* * *

People gathered up at the school bulletin bored. Looking at the names on the bored.

Dawn Rose

Kevin Takin

Luna

Jade

Peter Roxin

Mariah Schneider

Amity Long

Jason Shepherd

Carter Michael Lance

Molly Anne Kauffman

Jason Aguilar

Brogan Stavros

"Whats this list for?" Soul asked. "Its' the list of the new students coming into DWMA." Maka told him. "What?! They are a bigger talk than me!" Black Star shouted. "My father said we will be the ones showing them around." Kid informed them. "Why us?" Liz asked. "Cause he told us to." Kid took a look at the list. "Lets take groups." The rest nodded and decided who they want to take in their group.

* * *

Okay, thank you for all of your Oc's. Now read carefully, if you are on this list and you don't have an assigned partner yet find one. Choose a name and look at the reviews for their information. Once you find the one you like, PM me and I will conform if he/she has a partner yet or not. Now, for the rest of you lovely people, if you do not find your Oc's name don't fear that I forgot you. This ISN'T everyone. I will choose more Oc's on further chapters. So stay tuned. And for the people that are new and think that it is too late to send on Oc, you are not!

Now for all of you…Go! Go! Go! ALSO TELL ME WHOS GROUP YOU WANT TO BE IN! KID'S TOUR, MAKA'S TOUR, OR BLACK STAR'S TOUR!


	4. Prologue 1

I am terribly sorry for everything…but this is the history behind each group. The story from the last chapter will continue after all the prologues. (STILL ACCEPTING OCCS! I PLAN ON MAKING A HUGE EPIC ENDING!)

* * *

Dawn Rose (Dawn Miki Rose)

Shin Rider

Kevin Takin

* * *

"Miki-chan! Shin is here!" A girl shouted. "Coming!" A girl with long black hair and orange curls came rushing down. She had black eyes with specks of orange. She wore a black and orange mini skirt with black garters, a orange tank top covered by a black baggy shirt; that is tied up just above her belly button, and she wore high top shoes. Dawn is a weapon and her Miester/boyfriend is outside. She ran outside and pounced on a boy with raven black hair. His eyes were dark brown, and he wore a white shirt, black leather jacket, black pants, and had headphones around his neck. He was also on a skate bored, so he fell of when she pounced on him.

"I missed you!" Dawn hugged him. He chuckled, "I know that. Now let's go." She got off him and got on her bike. They both took off. Dawn jumped off her bike and locked it up. They were at the theatres, they got in and took their seats. "I'll get some snacks." Dawn got up and headed out. "Is that the girl?" She heard some girls whisper. "Yea, I feel bad for her. It was bound to happen anyway." Dawn wondered what their talking about. All she knew it was about her. She was curious, so she left the line and went back to the theatre room.

She froze in shock to see Shin with another girl. She took a breath and walked up to them, "Hey, I'm back." Shin glared at her, "Who are you? I don't know you." Dawn clutched her fists. "Leave girl. He doesn't want to see you." The girl waved her off. Dawn turned around and walked away. She entered the girls bathroom with her phone. She texted him and then deleted his contact number. She cried there for awhile, then she finally walked out. She went into the theatre on last time and grabbed her coat. Shin was alone, holding his phone in shock and when he saw her he rushed to her.

"Dawn listen to me-." Dawn pushed him as aide and kept on walking. "Dawn listen to me!" Shin grabbed her arm and turned her around. "I had enough. This always happens, and you don't know how much it hurts. We're over, us and our partnership." Dawn yanked her arm away and this time she ran for the exit.

She kept on running, she stopped at the park and sat on a bench. She covered her face, and wiped the tears away. "Can I sit?" A boy asked. Dawn looked up and saw a boy that was 16 looking at her. He has blueish black hair and dark blue eyes. He wore a white shirt, blue jeans, a thin jacket, a leather wrist band, and had gauges in his ears. Sure, he kinda reminded her about Shin, but she needs to get over it. "Y-Yea." Dawn quickly wiped the tears away. He took a seat, put his arms behind his head and looked up.

"So, what are you? Weapon? Miester? Witch?" The boy asked. "I-I'm a weapon." "Oh, you have a Miester?" "Former Miester. Ended the contract today. He is such a jerk." "Jerk eh? Is that why your crying?" "What about you?" "Miester. I'm going to attend the DWMA." "Really…that must be great." Dawn looked down. "Huh?" He looked at her. "You get to attend the DWMA. And I'm just a…never mind." "What's your name?" "Dawn Rose." "Mine's Kevin Takin." "Kevin…" "Hey, since I have no weapon. And right now you have no Miester." Kevin got up in front of her.

He stuck out his arm, "Would you Dawn Rose like to be my newest partner?" Dawn looked at him and then his hand. She smiled, and placed her hand on his. "I Dawn Rose, shall accept this partnership with Kevin Takin." He pulled her up, "Partners?" "Partners." She smiled.

* * *

Present

"Dawn, weapon mode, now." Kevin stood in front of Dawn. "Right." She nodded and disappeared. Two akimbo pistols appeared in his hands. They were chained at the bottom. "We need to do this quickly." Dawn warned. "I know that." Kevin kept his eyes on the Kishen. The Kishen jumped up and Kevin fired at it. He dodged the Kishens attacks, he then had a clear shot to it's head. He pulled the trigger quickly. The Kishen was dead, and the Kishen's soul appeared. "Well, that was easy." Kevin sighed. Dawn appeared again and the two pistols disappeared. She grabbed the soul and carried it. "Lets go." "Aren't you going to eat it?" He asked. "At home."

They entered their house and they did what they normally do. Dawn would run to the shower, while Kevin would grab a book. Kevin entered his bedroom and opened the book. It was silent, he can hear Dawn turn on the shower. It has been about one month since their partner ship. Dawn finally got accepted in the academy. Kevin was nice enough to wait for her to get accepted instead of going by himself. Anyway, after every day, when they get a Kishens soul they would do this. All the time; Dawn never talked much. Kevin never talked either, he was always sinking into his book. He can admit that she is fun to hand around with.

After a few minutes the shower turned off. She walked out of the shower in only a towel. Her hair was tied up in a bun with a cloth. Her orange streaks swirled into her black hair. Almost like a lollipop or a mint. Her eyes…they were raven black, but if you look hard enough you can see her eyes shimmering with specks of orange. "Hey are you hungry?" Dawn asked from the other side of the door. Kevin perked his head up, she never asked that before. She would just buy some frozen dinner or something. "Yea…sure." "Okay let me change first then I'll make something."

Minutes later a great smell was coming from the kitchen. Kevin was surprised…Dawn can really cook. They were about to settle down for dinner, but then the door rang. "Hello Kevin-kun~!" A girl greeted. The girl walked in and sat in Dawn's seat. "You aren't eating right sweetheart?" The girl said sweetly. Dawn grabbed an apple and glared at her, "I was just leaving." Dawn grabbed her ear phones, iPhone, skate bored, and her black sweater/hoodie. "O-Oi! Where are you going?! It's too dark and late to be going out alone!" Kevin got up. Dawn was on her skate board and out the door. "My… boyfriends place."

"W-Wha? You have a boyfriend?!" Kevin was shocked and confused. "Humpf, better believe it." With a smirk she took off. "Kevin-kun~! Lets eat together~!" The girl purred.

Dawn was skate boarding through the dark and empty streets. "Stupid Kevin...inviting a girl over when I made dinner. He doesn't even know what day it is today! I really hate that guy!"

She then saw something, that shocked her. She tripped on her bored and went falling. Before she could hit the ground someone caught her. "Are you okay?" The guy asked. Dawn looked up and found a man. She couldn't make out his face because of his hoodie. All she could see is his raven jet black hair. "Y-Yea." Dawn got up and grabbed her skate bored. "Got to be careful." The guy had a skatebored too. "Y-yea, I…wasn't paying any attention." Dawn watched him get on his bored.

"Better stay sharp." He got on and took off. "Miki-chan." Dawn watched him disappear, "I-It can't be…" Dawn shook her head and kept going. _You're imagining things Dawn. That can't be him...he is gone. Is he?_

* * *

Me: Are you done choosing groups?!

Kid: We need to divid them into symmetrical numbers!

Me: I guess we need to do another prologue...

The next prologue is:

Luna

Peter Roxin

Yukino Cloudestia


	5. The new beginning

The New Journey

* * *

"Dawn! Come on! We are going to be late!" Kevin shouted. "Coming! I'm coming! Relax!" Dawn shouted. The two partners were finally going to go to DWMA. She rushed out put came to a sudden stop. "What is it?" Kevin asked. "Did I leave the door open?" She turned around ready to head back. "Hell no. I don't care if some random person robs us. We are going to be late. It's almost 8:00 am." Kevin picked her up and swung her over his shoulder. "Let me down!" She demanded. She pulled the back of her skirt down from behind. "Nope. I'm not letting you down until we get to the Academy." He slipped his right hand into his pocket while his right held her firmly. "This is embarrassing!" Dawn cried. Kevin ignored her and kept walking.

* * *

"Carter! Can you pay attention?!" A girl with blond hair shouted. "Amity…you really need to relax." A boy with dark messy hair replied. "Your not even dressed properly!" Amity shouted. "You are so annoying sometimes." Carter replied. "You are my weapon and I want you to be properly dressed for our first day at the Academy." Amity sighed. "I like what I'm wearing though. You're not the boss of me anyway." Carter looked away. Amity looked down to the ground. "How did I end up with you anyway?" "You were amazed by my amazing skills." Carter laughed. Amity giggled, "Of course I was."

* * *

Kid, Liz, Patty, Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki, and Maka were sitting at the front of the school waiting for the new students. It was close to eight o'clock. "What's taking them so long?" Soul mumbled. "It's almost eight o'clock…they better be here in time." Kid tapped his foot. "At least they aren't like you kid…three hours late for the first day of school…" Liz whispered. "I wonder what they are going to be like?" Maka looked up into the sky. "Who do you and Soul have?" Black Star asked. "Um, I got….Brogan Stavros, Kevin Takin, Peter Roxin, and Jason Shepherd." Maka said. "Funny how you picked all boys…" Soul sighed.

"Ha! I got Jason Aguliar, Luna, Mariah Schneider, and Carter Michael Lance." Black Star shouted. "How about you Kid?" Soul glanced at Kid. "Jade, Molly Anne Kauffman, Dawn Rose, and Amity Long." Kid looked at a piece of paper with names. "Ha, all girls eh?" Liz joked. "Shut up!" Kid shouted.

* * *

A 16 year old girl with long violet purple hair was walking down the street. Her hair was loose with some of her long bangs pulled back behind her in braid. Her braid came down all they way to below her waist. There was a 16 year old boy with messy blond hair walking in front of her. "Hey…Luna." he said. Luna lifted her eyes from the found and looked up. She bumped into him and fell. "What was that for?!" She asked. "Nothing. I just wanted you to look up." The boy shrugged. "Peter…are you nervous?" Luna asked. "No..well a little. We can't trust everyone there right? But that is why you are here." He kept on walking. Luna blushed. "Luna…we don't want to be late." He called. "Y-Yea!" Luna got up and ran text to him.

* * *

A girl with black hair was walking next to a boy with brown short hair that was covered with a grey beanie. "Mariah…you need to loosen up." The boy said. "And be a crazy person…no thank you." Mariah rolled her eyes. "Mature is boring." The boy replied. "Well, that is because you never take anything seriously Jason." Mariah replied calmly. "That will be no fun. You are so boring sometimes…." Jason threw his hands behind his head. "Jason, walk properly." Mariah glared at him. "Can't make me." "I can never train you to be mature." "That is why I'm your partner." Jason smirked. "Wipe that smirk off Jason. I'll get you trained soon." Mariah giggled. "That's more like it…."

* * *

"Mari-chan!" A voice cried. Mariah turned around and found Dawn, Kevin, Amity, Carter, Luna, and Peter. "Put Dawn down!" Mariah shouted, "That isn't proper and mature!" "Yea yea. I don't care." Kevin walked past her. "Mari-chan help!" Dawn cried. Amity was laughing. "Look at your face Dawn." "Shut up!" Dawn shouted. "It is funny." Carter joined Amity. "You guy's are so mean!" Dawn screamed. "Hey, Luna-chan." Mariah greeted Luna. Luna smiled and waved to her as she walked closely to Peter. "I wonder how you will survive with this group of friends…" Jason smiled at her. "I have no clue, but they are my friends." Mariah ran ahead to the rest of the group.

* * *

"Hey look! Here they come!" Patty pointed to the big group ahead on them. "Well, they are certainly loud…" Liz sighed. "Kevin let me down!" Dawn shouted. "Fine. Just shut up!" Kevin dropped her. Her skirt flew up revealing her under garments. "Ah….! Kya!" Dawn blushed and pushed her skirt down. She cover her face in embarrassment. Amity was laughing at the boys reaction. "P-pink laced in b-black..." Kevin whispered. "Kya~! No! Don't say it!" Dawn ran to Mariah. Mariah sighed and comforted her. Luna walked over to Dawn and comforted her too. Dawn jumped on her crying softly.

"Well….this is interesting." Soul smirked. "Bow down to the great Black Star! The man who surpassed the gods!" Black Star shouted. "Welcome!" Liz, Patty, Maka, and Tsubaki greeted. "Are we late?"Amity asked. "No. You are just in time…but I see this isn't everyone. Well, we must start the tour. We cannot past eight o'clock." Kid clapped his hands together. The seven students called out their people to start the tour. "Um…is this okay?" Dawn asked as she walk next to Amity. "Why is that?" Liz asked. "Well…my parter is in another group. What if we get into some trouble?" Dawn looked down to the ground.

"Yea, same here." Amity fiddled with her blonde hair. "Don't worry, we will protect you guy's." Patty smiled.

* * *

"So ready to start?" Maka asked. "Wait, so we are separated from our partners?" Peter looked around. "Um…yea. What does it look like?" Soul replied. "What if there is trouble?" Kevin asked. "That could be a problem…." Maka nodded slowly. "That doesn't matter. We are here aren't we? Can we move along and get this over with?" Soul went ahead. "Okay, well. Follow us." Maka followed Soul.

* * *

"Let's get this party started!" Carter jumped up. "Behave yourself. Just because Luna isn't with you doesn't mean you can go running around like idiots." Mariah strictly said. "Loosen up will'ya." Black Star placed a hand on her perfect uniform. She flipped him over, "Don't touch the uniform." "Y-Yes ma'am." Peter stuttered. "I'm so sorry about that…." Tsubaki trailed off. "Mariah." "Sorry about that Mariah. Please accept my apology." Tsubaki bowed. "It's fine. You and could be friends." Mariah flashed her a smile.

* * *

Kid's group was walking outside the academy when Dawn suddenly stopped. "Dawn?" Amity asked. Amity looked up into the sky where Dawn was staring at. A shadow was falling down. "Ah!" The girls screeched. "Amity! Dawn!" Kid shouted. "Long time no see….Mika-chan." A male voice chucked. "Friend of Luna's?" A woman asked. The boy grabbed Dawn by the arm. His face becoming more visible. Red messy hair, dark eyes, and that smirk on his face. "Let me go!" Dawn cried. "Stay away from her!" Amity took a step forward. She was thrown to the ground in an instant. The woman, her long silver hair and her piercing eyes. She had Amity on the ground beneath her foot.

"Stay out of this girl. We only need her for now. Where is Luna?" The woman asked. "Yukino…we will get her next. Just wait." The boy said. "P-Please. L-Let me go." Dawn struggled in his grasp. "That was mean of you Mika-chan. Just leaving me alone in that dark cold theatre." He purred against her. "Let me go!" Dawn screamed, "Amity! Leave her alone!" "Let them go!" Kid lunged forward. But he was kicked away by another person. "Just in time Dmitri." Yukino smiled. "Sorry I am late." The man fixed his russian hat on his head. "Someone help!" Dawn screamed.

* * *

Kevin stopped in his tracks. "Hey….what's wrong?" Peter asked. "Dawn…." Kevin whispered. Kevin took off, and Peter chased after him. "Kevin! Where are you going?!" Kevin met up with Carter who looked worried as well. The two took off.

* * *

So Sorry for not updating like forever. Im sooooooo sorry. I will update as soon as I can later on. This chapter doesn't have everyone as Kid says sooo next chapter? Well review! And for new people keep coming in...we are still open!

Sorry for mistakes.

Love ya'all! Chu~!


	6. Battle To The Death Part 1

Battle To The Death Part 1

A/N: Okay this is a very confusing chapter sorry! I'll update again soon, I promise. So give me about 3 days. Okay? I got a few of you guys in here so yea. NOT everyone is in here STILL. So the next chapter will be about Maka's group, then Black Star's group, and repeat. Just so you know what is going on. So enjoy!

* * *

"Now Dawn let's make it easy and transform for me, will ya?" Shin pulled on Dawn's hair. "I can't and I won't! I don't belong to you anymore!" Dawn screamed. Shin pulled onto Dawn's hair harder, "I'm going to ask you one more time. Or say goodbye to your friends over here." "A-Amity…." Dawn whispered.

"D-Don't do it! He is just using you! Dawn you can't do it!" Amity shouted to her. "Shut up girl!" Yukino stomped on Amity. Amity screeched in pain. "S-Stop! Shin, please tell her to stop hurting Amity." Dawn begged. "Transform sweetheart and she will be okay." Shin whispered. "Don't you dare do it Dawn! Don't you dare!" Amity yelled. "B-But Ami-chan you are being h-hurt." Dawn was getting weak. "This is nothing. It's nothing at all." Amity smiled at her. "I said shut up!" Yukino stepped on her again. Amity held back the screams, she didn't want to show Dawn she was being hurt.

Dawn looked down, her hair shadowing her eyes. "Whats your answer?" Shin slid his hand to her waist. He bit lightly on her ear, smiling to her reaction. "What would your partner do when he sees this?" Shin asked. "Let Dawn go you pervert!" Amity shouted. Yukino grabbed Amity by the hair, "I have a question. Where is Luna? Tell me and I'll let you go." "Like I'll tell you!" Amity spat. "You little brat!" Yukino slapped Amity across the face, "Tell me!" "What makes you think I'll tell you?!" Amity smirked.

Tears started to fall from Dawn's eyes. "Stop!" She cried. "Hey bastard! You better listen to her!" Kevin shouted. He was standing in front of them with Carter. "Amity!" Carter shouted. "Carter!" Amity brightened up. "Let Dawn and Amity go now!" They demanded.

"Oh well we are caught. Let's retreat." Shin let go of Dawn. Yukino glared at him, "Are you crazy? What will milady say?! She will tare us apart!" "I don't care. It's better than jail anyway." Shin walked away, "Yukino you better hurry up or else you will be killed."

Yukino gritted her teeth before roughly letting go of Amity. Yukino and Shin started to walk away until they were stopped. Two bullets grazed their shoulders. "You better hurry up, 'cause the next one I won't miss." A dark voice growled. Everyone turned around to find Kid pointing Liz and Patty at them.

"Is that a challenge boy?" Yukino turned to face him with a smirk on her face. "You bet it was." Kid wiped the blood of his mouth with his sleeve, "I won't let myself be humiliated by such weaklings that call themselves powerful."

Shin smirked darkly, "You're an ignorant one. Rushing to your death are you? Oh well."

"It's a shame. Milady would have such fun playing with you and your toys." Shin slipped his hands in is pockets. "Why don't we bring these ones home Shin? I'm sure milady will be most pleased." Yukino eyes all of them. "Gladly." Shin whispered.

"The rest of you leave! Warn the others!" Kid didn't take his eyes off of the two. "No way man! This is our fight too! We will stop them before they can get to the rest!" Carter pulled Amity up. "That's right. They messed with our partners and they will pay for it." Kevin glared at Shin and Yukino. "We know you are the next grim reaper, but two against one is unfair." Dawn smiled at Kid, "You'll need our help for the strategy." "Kid we need our revenge too. Don't leave us hanging." Amity grinned foolishly. Kid stared at them clueless, but smiled, "Alright, but I am not responsible for what happens to you guys."

"No problem, because we will finish this in a flash." Carter reassured Kid.

"Oh… This is interesting." Shin ran his hand through his messy hair, "Really interesting."

* * *

"Milady are you going to watch their battle?" A woman dressed in a kimono asked. "Hm, is it a mix of boys and girls?" A tall woman asked. She had long, snow white hair that fell down to her upper thighs and blue, cold crystal eyes. "Yes milady. A big bunch actually." The kimono lady replied. "Interesting very well." The tall woman replied. The kimono woman bowed and led her to a crystal, flat ice surface. There on the ice appeared, Kid, Kevin, and Amity in fighting stances with their weapons in there hands.

"Oh my, my. A beautiful group of virgins." The woman chuckled. The screen zoomed in on Kid and she gasped before running her hand softly on the surface, "Oh it's him. Lord Death's son… I want him and his group."

"Leo!" She screamed. A boy with dark blue hair and gold coloured eyes ran up to her. He was about 17 years old and very handsome. He wore a butler suit, and a black eye patch that covered his right eye. "How may I serve you milady?" He bowed at her presence. "Bring me this boy and his array of virgin friends. If you don't I'll kill you at my own free will." She walked past him.

"Yes milady." He replied softly.

* * *

"What do you think Brogan? Can we take her?" A boy with messy red hair asked quietly. "I don't know Jason… she seems too strong." A boy with spiky red hair answered; he adjusted his goggles. "C'mon don't be a wimp. Hurry and transform." Jason replied. Brogan transformed into a battle axe. Jason jumped out of his hiding spot and landed in front of the tall woman. "Oh my…" The woman stared at him.

"Hey Meinu* long time no see." Jason smirked at her.

* * *

A/N: Did ya like it? No. **Meinu means...*whisper* Bitch. Okay so review and Pm me for new ideas and adding of new add-ons to your character. Thank you for the reviews and for all of your opinion, bad or good. I don't really care. YOU CAN STILL REGISTER! I AM CHOOSING A FEW MORE PEOPLE AND THAT"S IT! SO BE FAST AND QUICK! YOU CAN REGISTER ANOTHER CHARACTER EVEN IF YOU ALREADY DID! Anyway review? No? ….Oh Okay. :(


End file.
